monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Kushala Daora Ecology
In-Game Information A metal plated dragon known as the tempest of wind. It is said that if Kushala Daora is poisoned, its wind abilities decrease. Eyewitnesses report violent storms alongside the dragon, and its wide range means towns may be attacked. Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Steel Dragon *Family: Kushala Kushala Daora are powerful Elder Dragons that control the very weather around them. They are closely related to another breed of Kushala Daora known as Garuba Daora, and their rare variant Rusted Kushala Daora. Habitat Range The Kushala Daora's movement pattern means it appears in a wide range of habitats in the Old World. From the Snowy Mountains, Jungle, Dunes, Tower Summit, Frozen Seaway, Everwood, Polar Field, Heaven's Mount, to the Desert. It has also been spotted around the Town area (north of Dundorma). Though rarely seen Kushala Daora do travel through the Great Forest. In the New World, they can be seen in the Ancient Forest and the Elder's Recess. Ecological Niche Like most other Elder Dragons, the status of Kushala Daora in any food chain is relatively unknown. It is more researched than most of its brethren, however, and is known to be a predator. They likely sit atop many food chains in both the Old and New World and are feared by many. Kushala Daora are also known to feed on ore and other mineral resources. As with other Elder Dragons, their presence in a locale causes lesser monsters to flee. Even apex predators will often make a break for it when Kushala Daora has raided their turf. Only certain monsters will stand their ground against the Steel Dragon. Foremost are other Elder Dragons who share the same environment with Kushala Daora. Teostra, Lunastra, Namielle and Chameleos are among such monsters that will readily defend their turf from Kushala Daora. Invasive monsters such as Savage Deviljho and Rajang can also stir up intense disputes for survival. In particular, Nergigante, along with its variant, are known to prey on older, weaker Kushala Daora that have traveled to the Elder's Recess to die. A healthy adult Kushala Daora is less inclined to go down so easily, and vicious turf wars between the two Elder Dragons can lead to serious injuries for both monsters. Biological Adaptions Kushala Daora possesses some of the largest wings of any monster. It uses these to sail effortlessly in the air. It can hover off the ground and blast hunters with wind. It uses a special organ to produce its famous wind based-attacks and abilities. When hit with poison, its organ will be weak and its shield will disappear for a short period of time while fighting the toxins. Kushala Daora have tough, metal filled skin, but suffer from a severe weakness to poison, which can easily enter the bloodstream through cracks created in the skin. Kushala Daora must infrequently shed their trademark skin (which is made of an organic metal) as they grow. This can easily be spotted as the once shining silver scales will rust over due to oxidation with air. The most well-known ability about Kushala Daora is the storms it summons. These storms can easily destroy whole regions, varying from region to region. Kushala Daora can cause sandstorms, hurricanes, and snowstorms though it is unknown how. As a Kushala Daora grows older, its limbs and soft tissue will slowly grow metallic in the same manner as its skin. Invariably, this leads to the Elder Dragon's death when vital organs begin to undergo this change. In Val Harbor's region, it has been said that the Kushala Daoras can actually breath ice, even when not in cold environments. This suggest that these Kushala Daoras might be subspecies. It has even been said that there maybe several different subspecies of them since the skin on a few Rusted Kushala Daora are different from each other. Some extra rare individuals have increased storm and wind-creating abilities. Such as creating multiple free-roaming tornados and wind tunnels under multiple targets all at once using its wings to control the wind flow, they are able to blow a breath that is both extremely strong and cold to the point of freezing the ground and water it has breathed on, the ability to glide at high speed while creating a wind tunnel and freezing anything bellow and the ability to weaken armor when in close range during a roar, though how is unknown. They also appear different they have a more shiny shell skin, slightly larger wings, yellow, more visible shining eyes and their noses have a red tint. Behavior Like other Elder Dragons, Kushala Daora are highly aggressive. Interestingly however, in the New World, they are normally calm, even when hunters apporach and get close to it. Only when attacked, it will become aggressive. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology